Doc?
by JadedNobody
Summary: Sonic and Eggman have gone it forever and will go at it forever. How does eternity begin though?


"What's on the itinerary for today Doc?" The brown hedgehog trailing the man asked.

"We'll be conducting further study on the properties of Chaos Energy." The Doctor held a grey jewel in his hand.

"Ah, it always goes back to the Chaos Emeralds doesn't it."

The doctor laughed amused," well Oggy that is the objective. The two of us are going to change the world with Chaos Energy."

"You mean you're going to change the world. I'm just being granted a front row seat and a VIP pass."

"Now Ogggy, you are essential in my research. You're body is capable of harnessing Chaos Energy in ways no other person can. You are central to my ressearch. I also consider you a friend, who I want to always want to be by my side."

"That might slow me down too much Doc."

"That's why I said want. I know there's no containing you." The doctor had a wistful smile on his face. "Nothing can trap the wind after all."

Sonic lightly tossed the Chaos Emerald up in the air in a repetitive motion. The Blue Blue managed to beat the Badniks to Emerald this time. Or more accurately he beat the badniks for the Emerald. The voice of Tails was promptly fed to him through the communicator.

"Sonic is it all clear?"

"Yeah lil' bro. Eggy's goons were no match for me. I'm kinda getting tired of usual cliches." Sonic's easy confidence soaked his words.

Sonic started jogging back home rapidly picking up speed. "Any idea how many Emeralds Eggman has?"

"My current estimate is three." The Fox was unsure in his tone.

"Then it should be right. Numbers don't lie," Sonic stretched out his muscles. "Well Eggman better enjoy the lead. I've never lost a race in my life after all?" The world around Sonic became a blur as he settled into a light run, well for him.

"Can your machine handle a little more than a light run Doc?" The Brown hedgehog's legs were nothing but after images as he sped away on the treadmill.

"That speed is fine Oggy." The Doctor typed away at his console. "It seems that no matter how much energy is inputted into the Emerald it just absorbs it without any problem." The Doctor twirled his mustache. "That's enough for now."

Oggy slowed his pace until he was at a normal brisk walk. He hobbled off the treadmill and made his way to the Doctor.

"So Doc. Are we looking at a solution to the world's energy crisis. A green source of infinite energy."

The Doctor pursed his lips in thought. "Well I don't want to be so optimistic only to disappoint myself but if my calculation are correct than I believe that's the correct conclusion of my little friend."

"Don't be so pessimistic Doc," Oggy climbed on the console for a seat. "After all, numbers don't lie. I'm just concerned for my job security now," Oggy made a face of exaggerated concern. "How will I earn my meal ticket now that I'm not needed as a perpetual motion generator."

"Oggy you are not a perpetual motion generator," the Doc gave a playful look of disapproval. "Even you must eventually slow."

"That hasn't happen yet."

"I suppose so. If you want something else to do I'd like if it you could organize my notes."

"Same binders."

"Yes," Oggy took off to begin his task.

"I guess as long as you are somewhat lazy then my keep is guaranteed Doc." Oggy whistled a small tune to himself as he walked.

—

"Sonic," Tails heard the whistling from inside his workshop.

The Blue Blur dug out the Emerald and tossed it to the fox.

"I hope you like the gift. It was in hot demand. You should have seen how badly Eggman wanted it." Sonic laid himself on Tails's couch.

"Thanks. It's always easier to find the other Emeralds when you have one. That way you have Chaos signature as a reference," Tails prattled to a bored Sonic.

Tails placed the gem on his desk and opened a draw filled with various gadgets. Sonic, bored still, came to watch. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of a certain piece.

"I didn't know you were into the classics like log tables. I thought you'd solely use calculators." Sonic commented.

Tails,feeling self conscious, said,"we'll you can't knock the classics." A thought suddenly came to him. "I wouldn't think you the type to know what a log table is."

"Well I know more than you think Tails," Sonic hastily replied. He realized how that sounded and added," don't tell anyone. I don't want my reputation damaged."

"You got it Sonic." Tails then went back to his work. Sonic took a hard look at the grey color of the gem before the exiting the scene.

The Doctor took the preferred tool from his assistant. He noted that many of the hedgehog formerly brown quills were turning blue, a side effect of the constant Chaos Energy.

"So when does the show began Doc?"

"Right about now." The Doctor places the grey gem on the contraption. "This gem is Chaos Energy. Therefore if I can concretate all the Chaos Energy in the world into this gem the only thing left will be order." The device set the Doctor leaned backed into his chair. The Doctor looked to his animal sidekick. "Do you wish to do the honors?"

The hedgehog grinned.

"Of course Doctor Robotnik."

—

"Sonic Eggman is attacking again!" Sonic didn't hear him.

"Sonic?"

—

Oggy spat up blood as he pinned down by rubble.

"Doctor are you alright?" Oggy was wheezing.

"Yes." Oggy was cast into shadows as a wide form appeared in front of him. "Every thing is clear to me now."

Sonic would always remember that as the most terrifying moment of his life.


End file.
